Kathlon City
'''"We're strong. Stronger than anyone gives us credit." '- The Two remind visitors of the pride of Kathlonites.'' At a Glance Home to some of the world's most powerful wizards and archmages, Kathlon City rested atop the waves of Lake Kreeva and was home to a multiplicity of races including many Deva who escaped the destruction of their twin-cities of Dondea and Andea. The last home of the ancient and nigh-ageless race, Kathlon opened its doors to the races of the world in an effort encourage trade and prevent its proud history from falling into obscurity. Its inhabitants cared little for national politics, believing more in upholding the tenants of truth and justice passed down by the ancient Deva forefathers. Kathlon could be accessed by crossing Lake Kreeva or travelling across the bridge from the Village of Non. History Founded after the fall of Dondea and Andea, the settlers of Kathlon City were the displaced remnants of the war with The Raven Queen. Weak and battered from their escape from Halruth, the pre-Kathlonites travelled east to Lake Kreeva where they encountered the Goliaths of Non. With little to offer the Goliaths in exchange for safe passage but the buttons on their coats and fringes off their cloaks, the Deva's tribute was shockingly accepted by the gentle giants. Allowed to pass, the early Kathlonites used their magics to cross to the center of Lake Kreeva where they built Kathlon City. In exchange for the kindness shown by the Nonites, families would return to the shore every year to bequeath trinkets as thanks for the Goliath's compassion. The ruling oligarcy of Kathlon City, known as The Two, viewed the reclamation of their ancient heritage as the purest mission of all humans, but as time went on and the shadow of Halruth remained unmoving in the north, the necessities of survival demanded that Kathlon's inhabitants forego the hope of returning home. Vowing to create a glorious new city and to honor the work of the Deva forefathers, the settlers began to live off the resources surrounding the city. In time, races across the Near Reaches heared of the city and arrived in great numbers to explore it as a curiosity. During the ages after Dondea and Andea's fall, this influx of new settlers would allow Kathlon's people to grow and prosper and pass on the Deva heritage. Religion Many of the inhabitants of Kathlon City, or Kathlonites, prayed to the deity Ioun, keeper of knowledge. It did, however, have a small pocket of citizens who prayed to opposing gods such as Kord (or behind closed doors, the sinister Asmodeus). Political Structure Kathlon City was a socialist province-state where state ownership and means of production were controlled by the governing ruling body known as The Two. With all possessions controlled by The Two, citizen's needs were largely met, thus allowing individuals the time to seek their own self-improvement through scholarly or inventive studies. The Village of Non, located to the south, shared a complex relationship with Kathlon City. In exchange for Kathlon's baubels, of which the native Goliaths regarded as expertly made, the Goliaths protected Kathlon City's hidden bridge as "unofficial guardians" and provided valuable resources such as fish or furs. As time went on it appeared that the Goliaths had come to understand a far greater deal about their trading-partners than most Kathlonites cared to admit, recognizing the difference between shoddy and glimmering trinkets. Inexplicably though, he Goliath Nonians refused to change their arrangement or complain of the difference in quality, being happy to feign ignorance in favour of a strong partnership and honouring the ancient partnership between Goliath and Deva. Category:The Near Reaches Category:Kingdoms